JTeens: Meilin-A Mother's Love
by StellaMagic
Summary: The J-Teens head to Hong Kong, only to discover secrets about Drago, including what happened to his mother Meilin. Drago then falls ill to mysterious disease, and only a healing plant can save him. Can the spirit of Meilin help save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

Author's not: If you want to learn more about Meilin and Drago's past, read "Birth of a New Dragon." Also be sure to read DJ Scales JCA/Skylanders crossover.

**Ch. 1: Going Back Home**

It is finally a three day weekend and the J-teens are gonna spend it in Hong Kong with the Demon Sorcerers, Jackie, Jade, Holly (human form), Tohru, and Uncle. They were in a Section 13 private plane enjoying the flight.

"This is great yo!" Ice said, "Three sister-free days in China without a mission involved."

"And we get to spend them at Shendu's palace," Jade added.

"Yeah, Drago," Colleen said, "We get to see your home."

Drago didn't say anything. He was just looking out in the window with a sad look on his face. Jade and Jackie noticed that Drago has been quiet for the past few days.

"I'm worried about him, Jackie," Jade said, "He's been too quiet lately."

"Yeah. I wonder what it is about this trip that's making him distant," Jackie wondered.

"Probably the same reason Shendu invited us," Tohru said, "Have you noticed he's been pretty quiet too?"

"Yes," Uncle said, "Colleen said Shendu insisted on having Drago's friends and family for a special occasion, but he did not say what this occasion is."

"Guys, where's Drago's uncle Tchang Zu?" Cody asks.

"He's in the luggage compartment by himself," Hsi Wu, "He says the passenger seats are full of vermin."

"Tch. Figures," Jade frowned, "At least I'll get to visit my parents."

What they don't know is that Tchang Zu is there to memorize a scroll with an old spell on it.

The plane finally came in for a landing at the Hong Kong Airport. The Gang shows their passports to the Customs officer. Then they all drive over to Shendu's palace. Soon, they were in the throne room that was once Shendu's.

"Wow! Drago, your old home is awesome!" Colleen said ecstatically.

"Thanks, Colleen," Drago sighed, "I'm gonna get settled in my room."

"Drago, are you okay?" Colleen asks with concern.

"You've been quiet over the past week," Holly said.

"I just have a lot on my mind," Drago said.

He went up stairs with a bag.

A few minutes later, Colleen was getting settled in one of the guest rooms. She sits on the bed contemplating why Drago is so down. She decides to go find him by asking Shendu where his room is. She goes downstairs and sees Shendu at a shrine with candles surrounding it and a small statue of a Chinese woman. Holly comes in cat form as Shendu is giving the statue a white chrysanthemum.

"Shendu?" Colleen softly called.

"Oh, hi Colleen," Shendu said as he turns and sees them.

"Sorry, but I was trying to find Drago's room," Colleen said, "Who's the shrine for?"

"This is or was Meilin, my late wife and Drago's mother," Shendu explained, "And the reason he's out of sorts.

Holly and Colleen just look at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Story of Meilin**

Drago finally finds his old room which has tapestries and a bed with purple covers and a canopy. On the bed is a smiling stuff dragon.

"Scales," he says as he picks up the stuff dragon, "I knew you'd survive the rewrite."

He holds the stuff dragon as he lies in his old bed.

Back at the shrine, Shendu was about to tell Colleen and Holly about Meilin and what Drago's childhood was like, flashing back to the Book of Ages rewrite.

"_After I rewrote the Book of Ages to make it so that my brothers and sisters ruled the world, I began scouting for any rebellious humans in my human form," _Shendu started telling, _"I was looking along the Shenzhen River when I first met Meilin. She was different from any human I've seen. Her gentle nature and love for flowers drew me to her. I had to keep her a secret because Tchang Zu would harm her as punishment for mixing with human, never mind falling in love with one. Only Bai Tsa and Hsi Wu knew of it. Soon, Meilin and I were secretly married and spoke vows that would bind us forever. Then, Meilin finds she was expecting Drago. I knew I had to tell her about the real me and the truth to what I have done, because when our child is born, he will have some of my features. Instead of getting upset, she actually understood and was glad the Book of Ages brought us together. A few months later, Drago was born. Growing up wasn't easy for Drago. Other humans treated like a monster because of the way he looks. He would have told me, but he thought telling would make matters worse for him. Other demons would treat him like he has a disease. I decided not only to train him in magic but in martial arts as well so he would be able to defend himself."_

"_That explains how he's as good as Jackie," Colleen said._

"_Yes. We were out on a family picnic when Meilin suddenly fell ill with a mysterious disease. We tried every medicinal remedy we could think of, but she began to slowly pass away. I wanted to use my healing talisman, but using magic would attract Tchang Zu's attention. Meilin made me promise to protect our son no matter what, so I respected my wife's wish and said my final good-bye to her. We all took it hard, but Drago and I took her good-bye the hardest."_

"Oh I'm sorry, Shendu," Colleen said with a sorrowful look.

What they don't know is that the rest of the J-Teens and Jade overheard the whole story, and they were very saddened.

Colleen went outside to contact Rose from the Portal Masters Adventure on her cell.

"Hello?" Rose said.

"Hey Rose," Colleen said.

"Hi, Col, how's Hong Kong treating you?"

"Great, except I got to learn about the sadder moments of Drago's childhood."

Colleen told Rose about Drago's mom and how others have treated him as a kid.

"That's terrible, Colleen," she said, "You need to be with Drago. His home is obviously opening old wounds, and he needs a shoulder to lean on. Since you're the first to treat him like a friend…"

"Understood, Rose," Colleen said, "I needed some advise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Jade Visits Her Parents**

Drago was just lying on his bed, holding Scales and coughing while tears drip from his eyes when Colleen came in with Holly, who's holding a flower.

"Drago," Colleen calls him softly.

"Come in, Col," Drago sighed.

"I just want to talk. You dad told me and Holly about your mom and what happened to her."

"I know it's been ten years for me, but it's really hard for me to get over what happened to my mom."

"I understand, and so does Holly."

Holly gives Drago the flower. Colleen wraps her arms around Drago and cuddles him. Drago wraps his arm around her as they sit on his bed together.

"Why don't you tell me stories about your mom?" Colleen asks, "I want to know more about her."

"Okay," Drago said as he starts telling her and Holly about his mom.

Meanwhile, in the apartment complex Jade's parents live, Jackie and Jade are knocking on the door when her mother opens it.

"Jade!" her mom says as she hugs her.

"Hi Mom," Jade said.

"What brings you and Jackie to Hong Kong?"

"Drago's family invited us to a weekend with them. We thought we should drop by for a visit."

"Well your father is going to be happy to see you both here."

Jade and Jackie go into the apartment. Jade had already told her parents about Colleen and her friends. To her parents, Colleen has become a female mentor and sister to Jade.

"Colleen is totally cool," she said, "She's even teaching me Tai Chi."

"Tai Chi, as in the art of balancing oneself," Shen said.

"Sounds like you're looking up to her," Jade's mom implied.

"There's also something I want to ask you two," Jade said nervously.

"What's that, Jade?" Jade's mom asks.

"You two are never gonna get a divorce, are you?" Jade asks nervously.

"Jade, no. Why would you even ask us that?"

"Jade, you don't have to worry about us getting a divorce," Shen assures her, "Your mother and I love each other too much to even consider it. What brought such a question up?"

"This girl Stacey is the Queen Bee and head bully of Magus High, and she's always angry because her parents are divorced and she blames her mom. I just don't get how her brother could take it well, but she won't."

"Well, Jade," her mom explained, "Some children react to divorce differently. Some see it as a blessing because of how the parents treat them; others have a hard time grasping change. It just depends on the emotional stability of the child."

"I guess you're right, Mom," Jade said, "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, Jade."

"How is your flower shop?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Drago Falls Ill**

Back at the Palace, Drago has already told Colleen what his mom was like.

"Your mom sounds nice, Drago," Colleen said, "If she was here today, she would've been proud of you."

Drago smiled, but then he began coughing horribly.

"Drago, are you okay?" Colleen asks with concern.

"I'm fine, Colleen," he assures her as he coughs, "I'm-"

Drago suddenly collapses to the floor, causing Colleen to panic. She goes to the door to call for help.

"Shendu! Jackie! Anybody! Drago needs help!" Colleen called.

Shendu runs into the room.

"Colleen, what's wrong?!" he asks.

"Drago is not feeling very well! He fainted unto the floor after getting coughing violently!"

"What?! Stay with him while Tohru and Chan to help!"

After Shendu leaves to get help, Colleen drags him back to bed and puts the covers over him. Drago began to sweat, which is not normal for a dragon, and he tucks and turns as if he's in pain. Downstairs in the courtyard, Uncle and Tohru are looking at the flowers, which are suddenly welting up and dying.

"Hmmm. Uncle is getting the willies, Tohru," Uncle states, "Something is sucking the life of the flowers."

Shendu suddenly comes running in.

"Tohru! Chan! Drago has fallen ill! Colleen and I need your help!" Shendu pleaded.

Tohru runs in with Shendu. Uncle takes another look at the flowers and ponders before realizing what's happening.

"Aiyaa! A chi disease!" Uncle shouts as he runs back in.

Colleen gathered the rest of the Teens and Tso Lan. The rest of the demons are outside worrying.

"He's showing the same signs Meilin had when she was sick," Bai Tsa says with worry.

"But Drago is half-demon," Dai Gui said, "What could be powerful enough to inflict him?"

"A Chi Disease is what it is!" Uncle says as he comes in with Shendu and Tohru.

"A Chi what?" Ice asks.

"A Chi Disease! I should have realized it!" Hsi Wu says.

"This disease drains its victim of all chi, or life force, until there is nothing left," Tohru explains, "It can infect anyone, demon, human, or both. The flowers outside are dying because they have their chi drained out."

"Is there are cure for the Chi Disease?" Colleen asks with worry.

"There is," Uncle said, "We must gather the Rehmmania. With it, I can make a potion that will filter the disease out."

"I know where that flower is," Shendu said.

"Then tell me, because I'm going!" Colleen said.

"Me too," says Holly in human form.

"It could be dangerous," Shendu said.

"Drago's our friend, Shendu. He's as much a part of the J-Teens as he is with your family."

"Then hop on my back and hang on tight. I'm going to use the speed talisman."

Holly and Colleen climb onto Shendu's back and hung on tight as he uses superspeed to get to the flowers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Race for the Flower**

Shendu and the girls hurry over to the Rehmannia flowers. Shendu moved at super speed for over 30 miles so far. While they look for the field where the flowers are, Tchang Zu angrily watches through a magic window.

"The Chi Wizard knows of the cure!" he angrily screams, "On the bright side, however, I lured Shendu and that mouthy water kid out into the open. Once they find those flowers, they are gonna have an obstacle course to worry about. Then, not only will I be rid of Father's favorite son, The J-Teens will be short of two members. Awaken my shadow creatures!"

At his call, three pairs of red glowing eyes open from the shadows. Coming out of the shadows are three dark looking monsters. One is a black goat humanoid; the second is a bat-like gargoyle; and the third is a gargantuan black snake.

"Seek out my brother and the two humans with him, and destroy them!" he commanded.

The creatures vanish into the shadows.

Meanwhile, Shendu, Colleen, and Holly have found the field of Rehmannia Flowers.

"We have to collect them and fast," Shendu said.

"Right," Holly and Colleen say in unison.

They gathered as much of the flowers as they could when suddenly, they got bombarded by dark shadow balls. They got up and look to where they are coming from when they saw the shadow creatures Tchang Zu summoned.

"Shadow creatures!" Shendu cried in shock.

"We have orders to destroy you," the satyr creature.

Colleen uses the power of the Eternal Water Source to summon some water for her attack. Shendu gives her the Speed Talisman and Holly the Shape shifting talisman. Holly transforms into her anthro form ready to fight. The Shadow creatures charge at the heroes. Colleen goes against the shadow satyr; Shendu takes on the gargantuan snake; and Holly faces off against the gargoyle. The Satyr threw shadow balls at Colleen, but she uses the Eternal Source as a shield to protect herself. The Gargantuan Snake tries to attack Shendu, but he grabs it struggles to prevent him from biting. Holly and the gargoyle circle each other until the gargoyle delivered the first blow. She grabs his arms and holds him tightly as they talk.

"Who sent you creeps?" she demands.

"Our master is not to be spoken of, but he wishes to prevent you mission to save the half-breed," the gargoyle brags.

"Their master?" Shendu says as he struggles to wrestle the snake.

Colleen uses the speed Talisman to deliver a few blows to the Satyr and knock him to a tree. Then, she uses the Eternal Source power to help her entrap the Satyr in ice. Holly jumps onto the gargoyle, but he throws her to the ground.

"The boss wants us to make sure you never make it to that half-breed, so we're gonna make sure you can't get to him at any cost," the gargoyle said.

He unleashes a fog of darkness that causes him to engulf the three, his cohorts, and himself, and causes them to vanish.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: The Spirit of Meilin**

The heroes and bad guys reappear next to the Great Wall of China.

"Where are we?" Holly asks.

"We're at the great wall of China!" Colleen said.

"Indeed," the gargoyle said, "Our master will be pleased that we delayed you while the young dragon suffers!"

"Who are you guys?!" Colleen yells for an explanation.

"We are the Shadow Beasts of Avalon," the Satyr said.

"Our massster has plans for Drago, and he doesn't want you to interfere," the Gargantuan Snake says.

"What does he have to do with how sick my son is?"Shendu asks angrily.

"You'll never know, Shendu! He has orders to get rid of you as well," the Satyr said as all three shadow creatures charge at them

Colleen uses her water power to collect the dew and moisture around them and splash the three demons with it. Then, she uses her strong breathe to encase them in ice.

"Good job, Colleen," Holly complimented as she gives a thumbs up.

"Now we gotta focus on our other problem: getting the flowers we collected to Drago," Colleen reminded them.

"It's no use," Shendu said in despair, "Hong Kong is 1200 miles from here! Even with the speed talisman, it will take us hours to get there if we don't know which direction."

All seems hopeless until Colleen feels the wind. It is blowing hair harshly when she saw a ghostly Chinese woman in the same uniform Jackie wore in "Demon World". Colleen knew who she is.

"Meilin?" she called softly.

Meilin pointed to a trail of white Chrysanthemums as Colleen realizes what she is trying to say.

"Guys, I think I know the way back," Colleen said.

"How can you be sure?" Shendu asks.

"Let's just say I spoke with someone you once knew."

Back at Shendu's Palace, Tso Lan is taking care of a fever-stricken Drago. He is putting a wet cloth over his head, hoping it will break his fever. Jade and Jackie have already been informed about what's happened.

"Colleen, Shendu and Holly better hurry," Jade said with anxiety.

"Don't worry, Jade," Jackie assures her, "Colleen is not one to give up when it comes to a friend."

While Drago is asleep, he begins dreaming that he is in a shadow world, lost, scared, and alone.

"Colleen! Ice! Anybody! Where is everyone?!" he shouts.

Then he sees a figure of light coming toward him. As it came closer, he finally sees who it is: his mom.

"Mom?" Drago called to her.

"I'm here, Drago," Meilin says.

Drago embraces her, shedding tears of joy over seeing her after so long.

"Mom, it really is you. What's happening to me?"

"It's a chi disease, the same disease that destroyed me. Someone casted a spell to summon it and targeted you."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not sure, but your father and your two friends, Colleen and Holly, are coming with flowers needed for your medicine. I need you to stay strong until they get back. You are like your father that way: willing to keep fighting no matter the odds."

Drago hugs his mother one more time.

"Mom, I miss you," Drago said as he sheds another tear.

"I miss you, too," Meilin comforts him, "but just remember, I'm always there in spirit, and I am very proud of you for the path you have taken and the lives you have saved from dark magic."

Meilin disappears in a flash of light. Back in reality, Drago begins to moan.

"Mom," he mutters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Attack by the Darkness**

Shendu and the girls are just a few miles from the Palace. Colleen told Shendu that she saw Meilin's spirit showing her the way, making Shendu happy.

"You saw my beautiful Meilin as a spirit?" Shendu asks.

"Yeah," Colleen replied, "She pointed me to the trail of White Chrysanthemums. I think she was pointing me the fastest way to the Palace."

"I'm not surprised. The White Chrysanthemum was her favorite flower. We even had some during our secret wedding."

"Guys, I see the Palace up ahead!"

The heroes see themselves coming close to the Palace. They were about to move in close when they are ambushed by the three shadow beasts.

"Going somewhere?!" the satyr leers.

They bombard the three with shadow balls, causing them to be knocked to the ground and lose consciousness.

"Now to deliver the final blow and the master will reward us," the gargoyle brags as he delivers a shadow beam at Shendu.

However, something deflected the beam away from Shendu, causing the shadow beasts to be flabbergasted. Shendu opens his eyes and sees the Spirit of Meilin protecting him.

"Meilin, you came back," he said softly.

Then, beams of chi shoot at the Shadow Beasts. Uncle and Tohru are coming out of the Palace, shooting at them with their blowfish. One final blow from Tohru causes the Beasts to vanish.

"Thanks, Guys!" Colleen thanks Tohru and Uncle.

"No time for thanks! Did you get the flower?!" Uncle hurries.

Colleen shows him the bundle of Rehmmania they got.

Back in the Palace, Uncle is in Drago's room as he grinds one of the flowers until it is dust. Then, he picks up the bits and puts them into a cup. After, he pours hot tea into the cup and stirs.

"Drink this, Drago," he tells him, "It will destroy the disease within you."

Drago gently picks up the cup and drinks the potion. The others are anxiously waiting outside when Uncle came out with news.

"Drago is going to be fine," Uncle says.

Everyone cheers in relief to the good news. Colleen goes into see him and hugs.

"Drago, you're alright," she says as she hugs him.

"Thanks to you, Holly, and Dad," Drago says as he embraces her.

"We'd take on Manticore if it means saving you."

They continue to hug each other.

That evening, Uncle speaks with Jade, Jackie, Tohru and the Demons.

"Something you want to tell us, Uncle?" Jackie asks.

"Yes,"he replies, "This disease was not brought by coincidence or accident. Someone has summoned dark chi to infect Drago. If Meilin had the disease, this someone had infected her as well."

"You mean someone purposely killed Meilin with the Chi Disease tried to do the same to Drago?" Tohru asks.

"Count to think of it," Shendu said, "Those Shadow Beasts muttered about a boss who ordered them to prevent us from reaching Drago. But who could he be, and why would he want to harm Drago?"

"To answer that question, answer this. Didn't it seem a little coincidental that we were one Thunder Demon short around the time Drago got sick?" Jade said with a suspicious tone.

"I agree with Jade," Tso Lan said, "We were unable to find Tchang Zu around the time all this happened."

"And he has a lot to gain for getting rid of Shendu," Xiao Fung added.

"Whether Tchang Zu is involved or not, we must be very cautious," Uncle said, "This boss is trying to destroy the J-Teens with an evil purpose in mind."

Tchang Zu is watching the meeting through his mirror angrily when the three nervous Shadow beasts came in.

"You fools failed to destroy my brother and his friends!" he shouted at them.

"Apologies for our failure, Master Tchang Zu," the Satyr begged.

"Now my brothers and sisters are going to be watching me like a hawk and protect the J-Teens any way they can! I'll have to come up with another plan to get rid of them."

Back in Drago's room, Colleen is talking with him about his mom.

"I saw your mom as a spirit," Colleen said, "She pointed us the way so we can get to you in time, and she saved your dad's life."

"And I saw her while I was dreaming," Drago said, "It's nice to know she still watches over me and Dad."

"I hope you found some comfort knowing that."

Then, Jade comes in with some wonderful news.

"Drago, I got special surprise for you outside," she says.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Flower in my Heart**

That night, Drago saw the surprise: fifteen paper boats each with a white chrysanthemum flower on it. Drago is very surprised by it,

"But how?" Drago asks with wonder.

"This is Jade's idea," Jackie explained.

"My mom owns her own florist shop, so I asked her to lend my some flowers for a friend," Jade explained.

"Thank you, Jade," Drago said as he hugs her.

"I'm just gonna look around the palace more," Holly said as she changes back.

Holly was about to give the Monkey Talisman back to Shendu.

"That's okay, Holly," Shendu said, "You can keep the Monkey talismans. You've used its magic wisely, and you earned it. It's nice to know the Power of the Monkey is in safe hands…or paws anyway."

Holly is happy about this. She runs back to the palace. When she arrives back at the palace, she could hear the night make music and see Meilin's spirit. This is her cue to sing "Flower in my Heart":

"_You lift us up and let us fly,_

_You give us strength to reach the sky._

_You plant seeds with love and sow,_

_When you plant, they always grow._

_I see a field that I can see_

_Because you watch over me._

_Chorus:_

_When Winter comes, you bring Spring_

_While on Earth, I have wings._

_I believe in brand new starts_

'_Cause of the Flower in My Heart._

_From the smallest pebble in the earth,_

_To the greatest love in my heart._

_You are there in spirit,_

_And fill my soul with merit._

_I close my eyes and feel you there_

_When I see rain and sun glare,_

_You are everywhere._

_Chorus:_

_When winter comes, you bring spring_

_While on Earth, I have wings._

_I believe in brand new starts_

'_Cause of the Flower in My Heart._

While Holly sings the song for Meilin, Drago and the others each take a boat and float it into the sea as they carry a flower. This is a way for Meilin's Spirit to be guided home. Drago, Shendu, Bai Tsa, and Hsi Wu are remembering what they love about Meilin: Shendu remembers how they met, their wedding day, and when Drago was born; Bai Tsa remembers how they use to water the plants together; Hsi Wu remembers how he accidently trip in the roses and he, Meilin, and Bai Tsa laugh about it; and Drago remembers himself as a kids and how he helped her in the garden. Ice puts his hand on Drago's shoulder.

"You never gonna lose us, D-Dude," Ice said as the J-Teens gather around Drago.

Meilin smiles, knowing her son is on the path of goodness and that he has friends who care for him.


End file.
